The Monsters
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: DonaldxOC, Rated M for strong themes... I hate summaries so if you like donald, than read this story :)
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Barden University, here is your official BU rape whistle!" A perky blonde said popping out of no where. "Do you know where your dorm is?"

I nodded and tried escaping the annoying girl, when I got to my dorm, there was an alternative looking girl unpacking.

"Oh hey." She said turning around.

"Hi."I said quietly.

"So you're my room mate?" She continued.

"It would seem like it." I replied.

"Well I'm Becca."

"I'm Jezabelle annddd I'm gunna unpack now." I said.

I grabbed my duffle bag, my laptop case and my ukulele case.

"Is that a ukulele?"

I smiled and said , "Yeah, you play?"

"Haha no, I wish."

I smiled at her and continued unpacking. After unpacking I ventured to a boys dorm with me uke, in search of my half brother Benji. I knocked on the door and an attractive boy answered.

"Uh, is it my birthday already?" He joked.

"I'm looking for benji?" I asked quietly.

"Jez?"I heard behind the door, I pushed my way through the pretty boy and jumped on Benji.

He squeezed me hard and said, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" I squeeled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, is she your girl friend?"

I laughed and he said, "No she's my half sister."

I looked around the room and saw Benji's starwars collection up already. Than I looked at the other part of the room and saw a gigantic movie collection.

"Woah!" I exclaimed. "Do you see what I see Benji?!"

"Yeah I knew you'd flip when you saw this." He said. Putting down my uke, I looked over to the movies and said, "Are these all yours?!"

"Uh yeah!" The cute boy said, "I'm Jesse by the way."

I laughed and said, "Jezabelle, but call me Jez, I'm a big movie fan."

"Well Jez, we were about to check out the activities fair." Benji said, "Wanna come?"

"Oh you just want to meet those stuck up boys." I played him.

"Shut up, you make it sound like I'm gay."Benji whined. "But the treblemakers are amazing, and they have two open spots this year!"

"What are the Treblemakers?"

Benji looked like he was shot when Jesse asked the question. I laughed.

"C'mon we'll explain on the way."

"Whip it!"

We were watching the treble makers in action, benji was in awe and Jesse started to sing along.

"Wow."

"C'mon Benji, let's go!" I muttered,knowing benji he'd make himself look weird in front of them.

"I''m gunna go introduce myself!" He exclaimed, ignoring me.

He started talking and I put my face in my hands and backed away.

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal chords, so scoot, skadaddle!" The leader Bumper said.

"Well the sound of you're obnoxiousness is affecting my temper, so why don't you back off him." I snarked.

Bumper sauntered up to me followed by a couple of his followers. I had to admit they were all gorgeous, but if they were with Bumper, than they had to be jerks.

"How 'bout you and me go blow off some steam?" He smirked.

I crossed my arms and said, "Ew."

"C'mon babe, we can get out of here-" He trailed off.

"Uhg, you're gross." I said and walked away.

"C'mon Benji." I said over my shoulder, "You too Jesse."

"Better go listen to your mommy benji." Bumper teased.

We all walked away and when we were far enough Benji exploded at me, "I can't believe you actually dissed him like that, now he'll never let me in..."

"It shoudn't be about that, it should be about your voice. And you have a great voice Benji." I said.

"Hey Becca, you going to auditions?" I asked my room mate. She looked at me in shock as if I was reading her mind. She must have been thinking about it.

"Uh maybe, do you know when it is?"

"In like twenty minutes." I said, while grabbing my uke and tuning it.

"Oh yeah, I didn't know you were auditioning?" She asked. " I didn't think you sung."

"I read up on accapella, because I wasn't quite sure what it was."I replied, "And a big part of it is making instrument sounds."

She looked at me like she wanted me to continue.

"Well who better to do that than me?" I picked up my favorite instrument.

"oh right, well okay, I'll just meet you there." She said putting her head phones back on. I nodded and grabbed my uke and left.

So. I did well on my audition, I think. I sat down next to no one in particular just watching Benji sing. He was spot on. I smirked at the group of boys daring them to say no to that.

Finally It was over and grabbed my uke from where I left it. It felt light and I felt panicked. I opened my case and there was nothing in there. I looked around in a frenzy.

"Looking for this?" Some obnoxioius voice said from behind me. I spun around and saw bumper, holding my ukulele.

"Give. It. Back." I muttered.

"Hmmm, Let me think about it..." He pondered, "No."

He then walked away.

I charged at him full speed. Jumping on his back. He spun around trying to get me off him.

"Give it back you bastard!" I yelled.

Soon all the boys on the the treblemaker team were standing around. Tryin to get me off as well.

They got me off and were holding me back while bumper had my uke.

"Give it back!" I exclaimed.

"You just jumped me, I think i'll keep it."

"Bumper-" A boy said who was actuually the one holding me back the most. He had me around the waist while two other guys had my arms.

"You saw her Donald, she was all over me." He smirked.

Donald kept his mouth shut.

"C'mon guys." Bumper gestured his 'posse' to follow him.

I felt my arms be released but not my waist. Nobody seemed to notice that donald was still here, holding onto me.

Once everyone was gone I elbowed the creep in the stomach.

"Get off of me!"

He held his stomach in pain and looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling about." I muttered.

"You have a cool voice."

My jaw dropped. Is he trying to hit on me?

"Um, thanks, I guess.." I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"My uke."

"You mean the little guitar?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile. That was cute.

"It's a ukulele."

"Oh."

I sat down on the ground and put my face in my hands. He sat down next to me.

"You do not get personal space do you?" I asked and smiled.

"Hey a smile!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. Okay he was really cute. Then I remembered and frowned.

"You're friend took my uke."

"Well if you promise me something, I'll get it back for you." He smirked.

"Be more specific." I said skeptically.

He laughed, "Promise you'll play for me sometime."

"Oh." I blushed and nodded. "Deal."

"Seal it with a kiss?" He said with puppy dog eyes. I just laughed.

"I'm immune to the puppy dog eyes."

"We'll see about that."

"But for real, you're gunna get it back?" I asked a little nervously.

"Trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the initiation thing where we had to drink the blood of our sisters thing was really weird. But I got in, I was a mezzo, which I figured it would happen.

From there we continued to the acca-initiation party. Where I saw Jesse talking to becca.

"Hey!" I called for jesse.

He looked over and imediately looked guilty.

Oh no.

"He didn't get in..?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I spun around to go to his dorm but bumped into Bumper. I looked at him and scoweled.

"Nice face."

"Jerk." I said and pushed past him.

"You will be mine!" He yelled.

"I will get my ukulele back!" I yelled behind me.

I walked up to benji's room to hear him singing along to the song that was going on at the party I was just at.

"Oh Benji..." I whispered and knocked on his door.

"Benji, open up!"

"Go away Jez." He muttered from behind the door.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. I paused, then said, "C'mon, I need your shoulder..."

The door opened slightly and a pair of lips popped out, "What happened?"

"Can I come in, please?" I asked quietly.

The door opened all the way and benji walked away from me.

"Uhm, Bumper stole it."

"Jez, I know you couldn't mean you're virginity cuz' you fucked my best friend when you still hated me, so what do Bumper steal?" He said, taking a stab at me.

I grimaced at the memory.

"My uke."

His head shot up and looked at me in shock.

"Why would he take that?"

"Because he knows it'll bother me."

"But-"

"You're 'hero' and 'idol' is a jerk, you don't want to be associated with them."

"but I do want to be with them, I wanna be one of them!" He exclaimed.

"They're jerks. You want to be a jerk?!" I exclaimed.

"They're not all jerks..." He muttered.

My memory flashed to Donald.

"What do you think of Donald?" I asked.

"Donald?" He asked suspicioiusly, "He's a playboy and a flirt, he's known for one night stands."

My heart fell a little.

"Oh please don't tell me you like him!" He exclaimed.

"Well I thought he liked me, He uhm said he'd get me my uke back...but I guess not." I whispered.

Benji came over to me and embraced my small body.

"You'll get it back." He whispered into my hair. I could feel tears going down my face when I felt the emptiness in my heart that I felt when I was separated from that uke.

"I miss him." I said suddenly.

"I know."

"Benji." I said.

"Hm?"

"Don't give up on the treblemakers..."

He nodded and I suddenly got sleepy, I usually get sleepy after I cry, and Benji knows this so he led me to his bed and layed me down, where I closed my eyes and drifted away.

Benji's POV:

I layed Jez on my bed and noticed she left my door open. I sighed and got up and was about to close it when somebody got in front.

"Uh hey." Donald said.

"Hi." I said and crossed my arms.

"Is uh, Jez here?" Donald asked.

"Yes."

Silence.

"Well ... can I see her?" He asked.

"No." I said and smiled about to close the door when his foot blocked it.

"Why not?" He asked angrilly.

I raised my eye brows.

"What are you to her?" He finally asked.

...

...

...

"I'm her boyfriend." I smirked.

"I doubt that." Donald said.

"Really?" I asked suddenly getting an idea. I opened the door more for him to see my bed with her sleeping on it.

He glared at me and turned around. He was about to leave when I said, "I guess no one night stand for you tonight."

He froze, spun around and glared at me.

"What did you say to me?" He glared on.

"You heard me." I glared too and shut the door.

Jezabelle's POV:

I was at the Bella meeting not really paying attention, kinda staring off into space, when one of the girls, whom's name I do not remember dragged her chair away than cried, all of it making a lot of noise and waking me up.

"What was that about?"

Everyone looked at me and I shrugged, "I fell asleep."

"I also didn't see a certain someone after the party last night..." Aubrey said looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Its none of your business where I was."

"It is if you were haing sex with a treblemaker!" SHe rebuttled.

"Well I wasn't." i said and glared at her. how dare she?

SHe glared right back and made the 'I got my eyes on you' gesture.

I rolled my eyes and we continued.

The rest of practice was like torture..Why did I do this again?!

"Hey, So what did you do with Donald?"Becca asked after we left Aubrey's rath.

"Huh?"I asked.

"After you left Donald asked where you were, Jesse told him you were with Benji, and gave him directions."

" I fell asleep in benji's bed, he must've came after I fell asleep." I explained.

She nodded and said , "Okay, benji's your brother right?"

I nodded and laughed.

The next couple days was practice, classes and sleep. Without my ukulele I wanted to do nothing but sleep.

THe day before the the riff off I just woke up from a nap and, opened my door to go to the bathroom, there stood Donald looking quite shocked.

I yawned a hi and opened my eyes more, blinking to get control of my vision again.

He was holding my ukulele, i almost screamed, but instead of a scream a little squeak came out.

"You got it back!" I exclaimed.

"I told you I would."

"C'min!" i exclaimed, pulling him into mine and becca's room.

He slowly shut the door behind him, it seemed he felt awkward.

"Don't be shy, come sit!" I exclaimed patting a seat next to me on my bed.

I was so psyched about getting my uke back!

I grabbed it out of his hands , tuned it and was about to play when he said, "I guess I should go..."

"Wait what about my part of the deal?" I smiled, "Sit down I have the perfect song in mind."

He carefully sat down next to me and smiled.

"I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy."

When I finished the chorus, I kept strumming and suddenly I head the rap next to me.

"I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm..."

I smiled at him and continued Rihanna's part.

"I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh"

I was still strumming he took eminem's next part.

"Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the..."

I liked the sound of our voices together, his rap was really fast and clear. My chorus was strong and slow. It sounded right.

"I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh"

I kept strumming, he sung from the heart like he felt the song.

"Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the..." 

My turn...

"I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
(Get along with)  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
(You're tryna)  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing"

I stopped stumming. And looked at him. he was staring at me intently.

I remember what Benji told me the other night, but how bad can he be...he's so talented, and thoughtful, and true...

I hadn't realized we had been leaning in until our lips touched, neither of us pulled away though. He started moving his lips in sync with mine and just as suddenly as it started he stopped.

"This is wrong." He said. My heart deflated.

"Because of the treblemakers and bellas?" I asked disappointedly.

He looked at me like I was actually crazy.

"No, because you have a boyfriend."

"What?" I asked. "Who told you that?"

"You're boyfriend did."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"But, Benji told me-"

"Wait, BENJI?!" I exclaimed, "I am going to kick his ass."

"So he's not your boyfriend?"He asked confused.

"He's my brother." I said.

He froze.

"I'm gunna kick his ass."

"Well you're not allowed to!" I said, "Only I'm allowed to do that."

I stuck out my tongue a him.

"Better be careful baby." He teased me, making biting sounds.

I smirked.

"But for real, you can't beat him up, I'll get him back." I said and rubbed my hands together like I was evil.

"You guys don't look alike." He noticed.

"Uhm, He's my half brother."

"Well, I'm sure thats an interesting story." He said sitting on Becca's computer chair.

"Yeah, it's a long story, one in which we do not have time to tell because you are leaving." I said and smiled slightly.

He frowned and was about to protest but I interupted him, "I have to practice anyway. I'm rusty."

I stared at my uke as He left.

Flopping on my bed I sighed and fell asleep.

Everyone was at the riff off and I still wouldn't look at Donald, I felt guilty about kicking him out of my dorm. He did get my ukulele back.

"Ladies from the 80's!"

It looked like Aubrey had a song to input but the trebles got there first.

"Oh mickey, your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, hey mickey, hey, hey, hey mickey!

Oh Mickey, your so fine and-"

"And you're mine, till the end of time, cuz you make me feel, yeah you make me feel, shiney and new...like a virgin, for the very first time, like-"

Our turn. Aubrey went up there, cut them off and started, "Like you wanted me, thats okay, to see how you do it, put up your guns, lets get down to it, hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot fire away-"

One of the stoner girls came up and cut aubrey off, "Ay, it mustve been love...but its over ri- now, and its right now."

She was cut.

The guy with the topics, spun the wheel and the chosen was...songs about sex.

"Na na na na, c'mon, na na na na, C'mon c'mon c'mon.

Cuz, I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air don't care for the smell of it, sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me.

Cuz I might be bad but I'm perfectly good at it sex-"

Donald walked up to stacy and cut both girls off.

"Sex baby, I'm talking about you and me, lets talk about all the good things and bad things that can be, lets talk about sex, lets talk about sex baby-"

But than stacy went back up there and was centimeters away from his face when she started, "Baby all through the night I'll make love to you like you want me to and I-"

...I wasn't jealous. I was a little angry and I couldn't just ... pin point the reason. Jesse was next.

"I guess thats just the woman in you that brings out the man in me. I know that I can help myself, all of the world can see, It feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time, it feels like the-"

Thats's when I cut it.

"-the world is so cold, Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family, Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy, Part of her is missing and nobody will listen, Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen, Bringing home men at different hours of the night, Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight, Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out, Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch', She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her, Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her, Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own, Forced to think that hell is a place called home, Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack, She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back."

Nobody jumped in and I stopped there. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What, its about sex!"

"Uhm, that was more or less rape." The dude said.

I looked at my bewildered friends and smiled, looked back at him and said, "Whoops."

I just walked out.

From behind me I heard, "Bella's you're cut!"

I heard steps following me, and said "Who ever you are , you better leave before I kick your ass." 

The person stopped than ran at me full speed, tackleing me to the ground, then pinning me on tbhe ground with their body.

I looked up and saw Benji.

"Benji what the hell! I-" I looked at his face, "I didn't know you came."

"Jez, you totally just lost on purpose for you team!"

"So?!" I asked indifferently.

"They'll kick you off!"

"Like I care."I huffed then kneed him in the groin. He rolled over in pain as I stood up and said, "Thats for telling donald I was your girlfriend."

Donald's POV:

The riff off was over and I snuck away from my group to find Jez.

"Thats for telling Donald I was your girlfriend." I heard her mutter. I got closer to the scene and saw Benji on the ground holding his groin.

I sighed, letting go of all anger towards the kid and said, "You okay man?"

He groaned and nodded.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"probably to drown herself in alcohol." He stated while getting up.

I paused than said, "Why did she do that?"

He sighed and said, "You should probably ask her that..."

I nodded and looked at him, he nodded too, it was like a silent understanding of each other.

I ran after her, she was going to her room.

"Jez wait up!" I called.

She turned around outside her building and looked at me with curiousity.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

That took me by shock, I half expected her to kick me in the balls. Then I saw a flask in her hand, she already started drinking.

I looked at her with simpathy, "I was going to chill with you, if thats okay?"

"Sounds great!" She said and took a swig of her flash.

"Lets go to my room." I suggested.

She smiled and nodded. She obviously wasn't in the right state of mind, she knows that Bumper and I share the room. Bumper would be out until at least 3 in the morning, but still.

We walked in silence until we reached my building and she offered me some alcohol. I took the flask and pretended to drink some, then i kept it in my hand. I unlocked the door to my room and led her inside.

Bumpers side was a mess like always, mine was very clean, while she wasn't looking I dumped out the resk of her flask into bumper's plants.

She stumbled over one of bumpers boxes and I caught her arms and pulled her up.

She giggled and smiled lazilly, she must have a low tolerance for alcohol.

I frowned as I sat her drunk ass on my bed. She patted the bed next to her flirtatiously. It be so easy to have a one night stand with her...like I used to do. And I was half tempted to start again but I knew what was right. Yes, I used to be a major player, but . . . I didn't want to be that kind of person anymore. Unfortunately, once the rumors start they don't end.

"Jezabelle." i said using her full name.

"Hm?" She smiled.

"What did that song mean to you?" I asked quietly.

"What song?" She asked and smiled.

"Back at the riff off." I explained. She squinted her eyes like she was trying to remember.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "I got mad- at umm stacy.. I don't know why..hm..but I kinda just ex-ploded."

"why did you pick that song?" I asked again because she didn't really answer my question.

"Because my mom was a drug addict, "She hiccupped, "Then she slept around with a lot of guys, she had one son when she was a teenager, my brother Curtis. Then She had Benji, with another guy. She delivered and handed him off to Benji's dad. Benji's got a good dad..."

I saw a tear go down her face.

"Almost directly after Benji, my mom got pregnant with me, with mine and curtis's dad. Few years past, my dad was a good dad too, most of the time. he got angry a lot though, never at me but at Curtis. I-I don't really know why though." She looked away and I could tell she was lieing.

She yawned and stood up lazilly. She pulled down her pants and I was shocked at first but then I realized she was wearing basketball shorts underneath. She was about to take her shirt off but I stopped her, "Why don't you finish the story, baby."

"Mm?" She asked, "But I'm so tired."

She layed down on my bed and pulled me down with her. Jez snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jezabelle, what happened to you...?" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Jez POV:

I snuggled next to something warm and opened my eyes. I saw donald. I was about to close my eyes again when my body snapped up.

I looked around the room, and my eyes locked with Bumpers who was staring at me. Bumper was standing up with a camera. He snickered when he saw me wake up and glare at him.

My head pounded. I can't remember anything. I must've drunk. I get drunk so easilly. I looked down at Donald and put my head in my hand.

"What fucking happened last night?" I whispered angrilly.

"Don't worry about whispering, he's a heavy sleeper." He smirked. "How the hell should I know, got home at like 2, and I saw you two sleeping together."

I grimaced.

"You might want to cover up." He said and gestured to his camera. I almost flipped. Am I not wearing a shirt?! I reached to cover myself up but felt fabric. I sighed with relief and glared at him. He was laughing.

"Yeah, you still have a shirt on but you're pants are over there..." He pointed to the ground. I loked over and saw my pants. My face paled.

I ripped the covers off Donald and pounded my fist into his chest, waking him up.

His eyes opened and he winced in pain.

"Whatt?" He mumbled. He grabbed his glasses off the table next to him and looked around. "Oh shit.."

"Yeah, oh shit, what the fuck happened?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't yell, it's too early..." He muttered, kinda irritated.

"Just please tell me we didn't-" I pleaded.

"Didn't what, have sex?" He asked getting a little louder. "What if we did, what does it matter?"

"It matters!" I exploded.

"This is so going on the internet." Bumper cackled. That tore it. I jumped out of his bed only to be held back by Donald.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed.

"If you hit him you'll be out of the competition." He explained.

"I don't care, I'm probably out anyway..." I said, tring to get donald off of me.

"Hun, Why would they kick you out, they just found out they have a girl who can rap." He explained, "They need that."

I looked down.

"DOn't call me hun." I said rebelliously.

"Uh this is getting boring." Bumper said and shut off the video camera.

"I'm going to breakfast, to show this to everyone!"He said and ran out of the room.

"No!" I jumped up again but was again held still.

"Jezabelle!" He yelled a me.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"We didn't have sex.."He said.

"What?" I asked, "Than what happened?"

He sighed and said "You were drunk, and I didn't want to take advantage of you, but you fell asleep in my bed."

"Oh..." i said now feeling a little silly.

"Baby, relax, I just took care of you, we didn't do anything." He said and smiled at me. "But I kinda need to know what happened to you."

I was confused.

"You told me ... um about your family last night." He said and looked down.

My eyes widened. I am never drinking again.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone." He said, "Plus you owe me, You scared me half to death when you took your pants off."

I smiled and laughed and looked under the blanket, I was wearing basketball shorts. I sighed and told my story.

"I told you about...?"

"Your mother was a drug addict...she had sex with different guys, creating curtis, benji and you." He explained. "You're father was mean to curtis...but never you."

I winced at my brothers name.

"Oh... Well, she uhm, married my father when she found out she was pregnant with two of his children, my mom continued cheating after I was born though. When I was 11, my dad took curtis out to the store.. to shop..they got into a car accident." I said slowly, "they were getting my birthday present. It was the day before my birthday. My mom...collected the insurance, and i got my favorite thing in the world."

"Your ukulele." he noted, catching on. "It was you're birthday present."

I nodded. We didn't talk for a couple minutes.

"Jez, I know thats not everything, you can trust me..."He said.

I nodded.

"After they were, "I swallowed hard, "Gone, my mother had-multiple boyfriends, always having sex."

"They all weren't as nice as mine and Benji's dad." I explained, "Sometimes...some of them, were violent."

He looked down, like he was unnable to comprehend, but I continued anyway, "I was twelve, when he knocked her out, and came looking for me..."

"H-He-he, took it away." I finished.

"Were there more of them that did that to you?" He asked.

"Um no, not really."

His fists were clenched so tight. He looked angry.

"Donald...?" I asked.

He embraced my small form and held me gently.

"I will never hurt you like that... I promise." He whispered.

I didn't return the embrace, I was thinking. Is he really this one night stand guy? Or is there more?

"T-Thank you." I stuttered, unnable to respond. I yawned and stretched, stepping out of Donalds bed and falling on my face.

"Jez?" He smirked.

"Ow." I grimaced and stood up. I pulled on my pants over my shorts and headed towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked.

"To go take a shower dork." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I come?" He joked and winked.

I smiled.

"Maybe next time, cool guy." I smirked.

Donald's POV:

I watched her leave and I felt my face heat up.

A couple minutes of just staring at the ceiling, I heard Bumper came come back in.

"Dude congrats on tappin that ass." He smirked. "Seriously you're my best friend, if I couldn't do it, I'm glad its you!"

"I didn't have sex with her man." I replied.

"Yeah right." He said and smirked. I rolled my eyes, knowing I'd never get anywhere with him.

I thought of her in the shower. Accidentilly.. I swear, I couldn't help it.

Her long wavy light blue dyed hair,wet and sticking to her scalp with the water running down her pale body. Her eye brow peircing, her pink lips, and her green eyes. Drove me insane. I heard bumper leave and I groaned, looking down at my pants.

Jez's POV:

I walked to Benji's room after my shower. I went to my room to get my clothes and talk to Becca but she wasn't there, so I knocked on the door expecting benji, but instead it was Jesse.

"Oh hey, Jez, how you doing?" He asked gingerly.

"Fine." I winced, and looked around the room for Benji.

"He's not here." He said and I sighed. "You can come in though."

I nodded and flopped on his bed.

"I'm in the mood for a Harry Potter movie, you got one of those?" I asked while staring at the ceiling.

"One, try all." He smirked. I sat up an said, "No way!"

"Which one you want?" he asked.

"Prisoner of Azkaban!" I exclaimed.

"Nice choice." He complimented me. We put in the movie on Benji's laptop.

"You know Benji's password?"He laughed.

"Yeah, he can never remember it and writes it down." I replied, "And i'm extremely sneaky."

We ended up watching the third, fourth and sixth movies, the fifth one had a scratch on it and wouldn't work in the laptop. After we had our Harry Potter Movie Marathon, we had a good debate on the subject.

"So you believe that Harry shouldv'e kept the elder wand?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, its the most powerful want in the world!" he explained, "Harry would be the best auror there was!"

"Not if he was dead, everyone wizard would try to assasinate him for the wand!"

"You really think they would kill the chosen one?" He said.

"Maybe, just because voldemort's gone, doesn't mean, there still isn't dar-"

The door opened and Benji was revealed.

He saw me and looked down.

"Hey Benny-boy!" I said and jumped at him, tackling him.

"Wait you're not mad?"He asked with a groan. He hit the ground pretty hard.

"Naw, not anymore." I replied and kissed his cheek.

"You're not still drunk are you?" he said warilly and stood up, bringing me with him.

"No, I'm not drunk Donald took care of me." I explained.

Jesse widened his eyes, "Are you two dating?"

"Better not be." Benji muttered.

I shrugged, "When I was drunk last night apparently I took my pants off and crawled into bed with him. And he still didn't do anything." I explained.

Benji looked disturbed but Jesse smiled.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I got a text. From Aubrey.

Aubrey: U missed Bella's rehersal, 1 more and ur out.

I laughed.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Aubrey, she's such a bitch, I thought I was already out, and she's chatising me for missing practice." I laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Benji asked.

"Just the situation is funny to me."

I said my goodbyes and walked back to my dorm.

I opened the door to see Donald on my bed talking to Becca.

"Uhg, Why can't I get away." I groaned and winked at him.

"Cute." He said and smirked.

"So why you here?" I asked curiously.

"You left this." he said and handed me my flask.

"Oh.." I smiled and sat down next to him. "Thanks."

His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Where've you been, you missed Bellas rehersal and Donalds been here for like a half hour." Becca asked.

"I was watching movies with Jesse. Y'know he's got all the Harry Potter Movies?!"

I felt Donalds grip on my tighten. is he jealous?

"Eh not a big movie fan." Becca replied.

I stared at her, "you're crazy."

She laughed.

"well I'm going to get dinner, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure." Donald said while standing up.

I shrugged and said, "Why not?"

From there we went to the cafeteria to get food.

...

Becca left and Donald and I were the only ones left in the cafe. We were talking about marvel super heroes.

"So who do you think would win, Hulk or Thor?" He asked me.

"Thats a hard one, y'know the avengers are all pretty powerful." I said, "But Thor is a demi god with a weapon that is good with short and long distance. And the Hulk can't die, he's virtually indestructable."

"So who would you say?" He asked.

"Well I'm kinda partial to hulk, plus the hulk is one of the only ones that can lift Thors hammer." I explained, "Hulk."

"You're turn." he said.

"Hmm, if you could be an avenger, which one would you be?"

"Oh definitely iron man."

"Why cause he's a rich, billionaire playboy?" I asked and smirked.

"Yup!" He smiled and stuck out his tounge. I made biting noises.

"Hm, think you're more like captain america." I said.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, I could tell he was honestly curious.

I pursed my lips and was about to reply when a cleaner said, "TIme to go kids."

We nodded and Donald looked at his watch.

"Holy shit its almost midnight!" He exlciamed.

"Time flies when you're talking about super heroes." I said.

"So basically when you're having fun."

"Basically ." I smirked.

We stopped at my dorm, and he smiled down at me.

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He smiled.

"-I have no idea." I said and we laughed.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. But me being me I grabbed his shirt as he was pulling away and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips.

It felt...perfect.

"Good luck." I whispered to Donald as he passed by us.

Fat Amy made the whole song, if it wasn't for her, everyone would've fallen asleep.

We finished watching the trebles, who were really good and I had to go to the bathroom so I left the Barton Bellas, knowing we weren't going to get first anyway.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and attempted to make the bring uniform look better, I took my hair out of its bun(was required by Aubrey). And put my regular gauges and eyebrow ring in.

I took off the neck sash, and put it in my pocket, then continued out of the bathroom.

Ouside i the main lobby there was an accapella group full of older guys. They weren't very good, but I stood there and listened anyway.

Bumper came down the stairs, they had one first place, big surprise there. He was screaming which caused the older group to stop.

"Oh look!" He exclaimed, "Old dudes!"

His posse laughed and he sung, "Get a lifeee."

"Just cause we graduated a few years ago doesn't mean we can't get our performing on." The balck guy said.

I saw my fellow Bellas go down the stairs out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you looking for a fight?"The midde old guy asked.

Bumpers Posse cheered him on.

"Yeah!" he said, "I would, but I uh tore uh a quad."

I rolled my eyes.

"hey you-" The weird one sad to Jesse, "Hit me."

"why do you want me to hit you?" Jesse asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Becca come down to help Jesse. I looked over at donald to see he was getting attacked by the black dude.

I tried to go over and help him but I was pulled back by the middle old guy. 

"Awe are you trying to protect you're obnoxious little boy friends?"

I struggled for a minute then elbowed him in the ribs.

He was winded for a second and pushed me to the ground. Becca punched the weird guy and cried out in pain. Fat amy kicked him in the balls.

I got up and continued to Donald but my long hair was grabbed and I was yanked back, "You bitch!"

I almost screamed but he put his hand over my mouth. As he was pulling me away from the fight I saw Amy fighting with Becca to hold the trophie, but then it got smashed into the window. I was still being pulled away when I saw Amy run towards the direction I was in. I took the chance and licked his hand, he pulled away but his hand still in my hair, threw my head to the floor.

Ouch.

...

Donald's POV;

They put becca in handcuffs and I saw fat amy come back from her sprint across the hall.

"Guys!" Fat amy exclaimed to her group of accapella girls. "Something happened to Jez, I just called 911, I think one of those guys smashed her head on the ground. She's in the hallway by the bathrooms, theres a paramedic with her!"

My eyes widened. I ran over to the hallway and saw her lying there unconcious. THere was a medic by her.

"Jez!" I exclaimed.

"Sir, the ambulance will be here any moment, please step back." Another guy said to me. I pushed past him and said, "I go with her."

The medic shrugged and nodded. I held and kissed Jez's hand. Unknown to me that the Bella's were watching, we went into the ambualance, her on a stretcher.

I sat next to one of the emts, staring at her. Where was the dick that hurt her?!

"relax, its probably just a minor concussion, Once she wakes up, we just need to ask her some questions." He said.

I just nodded.

We were almost to the hospital when her eyes fluttered open.

"Oww, my head." She groaned.

"Hey baby, you're gunna be alright, We're in the ambulance now, on our way to the hospital."

Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up, but the EMT stopped her.

"You need to stay down." He said.

The ambulance stopped and Jez was pale.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

SHe didn't answer, they took out the stretcher and as soon as they were on the ground, jez got up. The EMT's struggled to keep her in.

The restrained her into the bed.

"Jez stop!" I yelled.

"No!" SHe exclaimed, "Please, don't take me in there!"

"Jez relax it's okay, you have a concussion." I tried to reassure her.  
She kept thrashing her body. The straps holding her down were actually cutting into her arm, cutting off her circulation.

"Can't you ask her the fucking questions out here?!" I yelled as she kept thrashing. "She obviously can't go in there."

The EMT's who were restraining her, got her to sit up and stay still. They nodded. She was breathing really hard.

"WHats your name?" He asked.

"What kind of question his that?!" SHe yelled.

"Just answer."

"Jezabelle!" She screamed, I noticed she had tears going down her face, "MY name is Jezabelle Banse."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen!"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Barton University."

"What were you doing at that peformance hall?"

"Accapella..."

The EMT's nodded and they turned to me, "She should be fine in a couple days, but as you can see she has a major fear of Hospitals."

I nodded and he asked, "Do need to call a cab?"

I nodded again and walked over to Jezabelle, who was close to falling asleep, the rest of the EMT's took that advantage to take off her restraints.

"What about her arms?" I asked.

"Their just brush burns, they'll heal."

I sighed and sat next to Jez who was now asleep on the bench.

The taxi arrived and I put her and myself in it.

...

Once we got back to barton, i went straight to Benji's room.

Jesse was already there, Becca must've gotten out of jail.

"Hey man, is she um?"

"Is Benji here?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard. The door opened more and I saw Benji working on his magic. I continued to carry Jez to Benji's bed and lay here down.

"What happened?!" They asked.

"One of those guys slammed her head into the ground, she got a mild concussion and she was taken to the hospital unconcious, but she woke up and freaked out."

I looked to Benji seeking some answers.

Benji looked down and put his hand in his hair, pushing it back, Benji grimaced and turned to Jesse, "Could you leave us for a moment?"

He nodded an left.

"How mcuh did she tell you?"

"About your family, her mom, dad, and brother. Her mothers problems and the , man who- um."

"Okay, Here goes nothing, " Benji sighed. "Her mom was a nurse, her dad was an EMT, the man who..well, raped her..Was a doctor."

"After her brother and father died, and it began to happen, her mom would take her to work with her all the time. it wasn't just at home. The same things happened, just behind curtains, in locked rooms, when no one was around..." he explained, "Later, when she was a bit older, she found out that the surgeon responsible for calling her families death was him. Now she's afraid of all hospitals, she see's doctors as that man, she see's nurses as her non-believeing mother. "

My hands clenched and unclenched.

"Why is she asleep?" I asked.

"She always falls asleep after she crys."

I put my hand through my hair and said, "Can i take her to her room?"

Benji nodded.

This girl...

...


End file.
